Forbidden Truth
by XxXForeverXxX
Summary: Times when Upper and Middle class people were forbidden to mix. What if two individuals from those classes mixed? What problems will love create? Will there be a happily ever after?
1. Beginning

Loving someone you're not supposed to is a hard job. Not only is it torturously painful, but confusing. By making that one fatal decision you have two options. Either you try to ignore it until it goes away or embrace it and pray to god it works. See I was faced with that decision. Only the problem wasn't in it working, the problem was hiding our relationship from others. However once you're in love you will do whatever necessary to make the love of your life safe. So I did the only thing I could to make my love safe. I left, only to return when I was ready to claim what was rightfully mine. Hopefully I would not be too late.


	2. Meeting

Just another ordinary day in Ohio. As always. You pray, you help family and you pray again. Same old, same old. Coming from a religious family has some advantages and disadvantages. You get to study. Obviously nothing like science because that defeats the idea of god but you know how to read and write. You learn arts and you communicate with people. The disadvantages for one are that everything is related back to god. You don't get to study sciences, in which I was really interested and also everybody expects you to stay in the church 'business' as I liked to call it.

"Carlisle stop day dreaming. You have a lot to do." My father lectured.

"Yes father." I replied as I continued cleaning the floor and started blowing out the candles. I was stuck in the boring repetitive job that I hated. I didn't get to listen to people's problems and help them but I got to mop up after they walked in this 'sacred' building. Don't get me wrong god may exist but I do not believe that he controlled our lives. People themselves control their lives and obviously the people around them. As I continued my internal debate I realised that I had finished what I was supposed to be doing and was free from my personal hell. How strange. To me this place was hell, to some it was a safe house. Heaven so to speak. As I put away the washing cloth and grabbed my jacket I announced to my father that I was leaving. When I received no answer it was normal. My father hated me not caring about the church. He made it very clear that he did not want me as a son. Oh well you can't chose your family. I left the church and set my target to the hidden bar. It was a place where many others like me went. The occasional lower class or upper class would turn up. Everybody was welcome men and women alike but mainly it was middle class folk like myself. The beer was cheap and there was entertainment. I got to let loose. I would spend hours there.

As I reached my destination I noticed that at the bar were a few upper class ladies however I made no fuss over it and ordered my beer. At that point my friend John walked up.

"Carlisle, how's the church duty going?" John laughed.

"The same. Literally. I mean how much can happen in a place where everybody worships this 'thing' that nobody apart from a couple of crazy men have seen."

"Sounds, very boring." John concluded.

"Just a bit. How's daddy's bank doing?" I asked and sipped on my beer.

"Not too bad. But I am stuck in the same situation as you. I clean. That's it and according to my father I have years more to learn. I'm going crazy. Rich people have it so easy. They can do whatever they want. To be honest I have no idea why those four ladies are here." John said and pointed at the four obviously rich, young women were sitting cigarettes in hand. As mine and John's conversation got lighter I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hello." The blonde, rich woman said over the music.

"Hello Miss." I replied and bowed my head a little.

"My name is Barbara, and I had a bet with my friends which I lost so I was made to ask a man from this bar to dance." She smiled and continued "and it seems like you are the most decent here. So will you dance with me?"

"Very well." I replied and gently led Barbara onto the dance floor. The music was relatively fast and Barbara and I began dancing in rhythm to the song. Not long after starting, Barbara started to develop a smile on her face and relaxed more in my arms. Once the song finished Barbara did a little curtsey and said:

"Thank you…" her features showed shock as she remembered that she did not know my name.

"Carlisle." I helped her.

"Well thank you Carlisle." She gave me an easy smile and returned to her friends. I left the dance floor and got another beer. Whilst I was dancing with Barbara my table had filled up. My friends Christopher, Daniel, William and David were now at my table with John. Conversation went smoothly many of us lighting a cigar that William had brought along to the bar. The atmosphere was light and fun. Because today was a Friday I had to go to the church later tomorrow giving me time to get over a hangover if I got one. So many drinking games went on during that night. However I was not drunk. It helped that I was a heavy weight seventeen year old man. As the bar tender shift changed I saw my female best friend entered. Betty and I met here about two years ago when I first found this place.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Betty." I said as I reached the bar.

"Carlisle!" Betty greeted me and gave me a solid hug.

"How are you this fine evening?"

"I am very well thank you. I was wondering when I was going to see you again. Where have you been this time?" Betty scolded.

"I've been reading." I honestly replied.

"But you weren't here for your birthday." Betty pushed her point.

"Yes, I wasn't. I didn't want to have a big fuss over it. I mean it doesn't mean anything just that I have spent one more year slaving for my father and that I will not get my dream any time soon." I replied.

"Carlisle. I know for a fact that you will have your dream and more. Because you're a good person. Good things happen to those who wait."

"Thanks Betty."

"And I didn't get to give you my present." Betty smiled.

"Betty you didn't have to give me anything."

"Silly. Of course I did. I owe you so much more. Take it as a thank you for Andrew, now wait here." Betty ran to the little room behind the bar. Andrew was my best friend from childhood and I had introduced him to Betty about a year ago and they hit it off very well and now are engaged.

"So what did you get me?" I asked Betty when she emerged from the room with a little box.

"Find out for yourself." Betty replied handing me the box.

I slowly began to open the box and found a load of books on medicine and science. I stared in shock at the books. "How did you get theses?" I asked.

"I have a friend in England and he's a doctor and he doesn't need them anymore, and he promised that any other books he finds he'll send me. Oh and he told me how if you want you could maybe go to England and stay with him whilst studying medicine. He'll finance it." She finished and I looked at her amazed.

"This is the best gift. Ever." I screamed and grabbed Betty. Both of us laughing out of happiness I kept twirling Betty around and after our little moment we had a long conversation however in the middle of it I noticed a rich looking boy enter the bar. Shortly after I heard:

"God damn it. I don't care."

"Esme. I'm being serious."

"UHH! I DON'T CARE. TELL HIM TO CRAWL IN A WHOLE AND DIE!" A woman with caramel coloured hair rushed passed me and looked like she was about to cry.

"Betty do you mind, if I go look after her. I wouldn't want her to get into trouble and reveal this place."

"Sure Carlisle. Go get her." Betty smiled.

I rushed outside to see the woman walking down the alley to a little park that was not far away from the bar.

"Excuse me miss?" I yelled.

"WHAT NOW?" She screamed.

"I was just checking if you were alright." I assured her.

"Oh…I'm sorry for bursting like that." She apologized.

"Oh no need to apologize. I would be annoyed too if somebody was interrupting my storming out process." I laughed and got a little laugh out of her, which was the most beautiful sound I had heard.

"So…My friend Barbara really enjoyed dancing with you." The woman said.

"That's nice. But may I ask why you were at the bar. I mean we see all sorts of people but not really upper class ladies."

"My friend Ruth is getting married in two days and she wanted to act wild." She laughed.

"Congratulations." I said.

"So what is a handsome gentleman like you doing there?"

"It is my get away place. I let loose without judgement there." I explained.

"You escape often?"

"Whenever I can."

"Well as much as I would like this conversation to never end I have to go." She smiled and started walking off. "Oh…umm…Sir!" She yelled and walked over to me.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Carlisle." I informed her.

"Is there a surname that goes with that?" She laughed.

"Cullen." I smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Carlisle Cullen. I'm Esme Plat." She introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you Esme Plat," I said and took her hand and kissed her middle knuckle which sent electric signals through my body and by the expression on Esme's face she felt it too "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Esme said and walked off. I had a feeling she was different. She was special.


	3. Sadness

I walked through the cool evening breeze and made my way back to the bar that was only getting louder as the night cast over the usually quite streets. I arrived to the bar to be greeted by Betty.

"Is she okay?" she asked looking concerned. Betty had always been like a caring mother-figure to those around her.

"Oh Esme? She was alright." I replied.

"On first name bases I see," she smiled, "I haven't seen you happy for a while."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Carlisle I have known you a while now. You don't like the job your father makes you do and you come here to cheer yourself up. Unsuccessfully so…but still however, you're smiling and it reaches your eyes. You like her. Don't you?"

"Betty I just met her. I talked to her for about two minutes. If even that."

"Don't tell me that you don't believe in love at first sight?"

"Betty," I laughed, "love at first sight is a myth. An urban legend. There is no chance that a person can fall in love by just looking at a person."

"You just wait Carlisle Cullen. Believe you me; you have a surprise coming if you think that you don't like this girl." She threatened.

"Okay, if you say so." I replied sarcastically.

After another three hours with the idiots I called my friends, I had decided to go home. This decision was purely based on the fact that if I had another beer I would pass out and the fact that I still had to work tomorrow. I stumbled through the streets and finally made my way to the little apartment which my father and I shared. I knew that my father almost never came home. He stayed at the church most nights because it made him feel safer although I never understood it.

The next morning I woke up with the rays of sunshine dancing across my body. I heaved myself from the pillow and staggered into the kitchen to make myself some much needed coffee and fry some eggs. This was my usual Saturday routine which I strictly followed. Once I had gotten myself ready, I departed my apartment with my jacket slung casually across my shoulder. I walked into the back room and hung up my jacket.

"Father?" I called out. At this time there definitely wasn't a service and my father never left the church in the middle of the day. Curiosity took over and I walked into my father's room and saw him on the bed.

_Funny, he never slept in. _

I walked up to his figure and gently shook him. I received no response. I checked his pulse and found nothing. I became frantic. As little as I connected with my father, I always knew that he was my only parent.

"HELP!" I yelled. I tried to revive him from what I had learned from the many books I had read. "HELP!" I cried in desperation.

"What is going on?" A woman walked in. "Oh my lord…"she gasped and covered her mouth with her small hands.

"Please help…" I begged, feeling the tears sting my eyes.

"Of course." She ran off and it felt like the time had come to a stand still. Millions of questions came into mind and I felt guilt. A hell of a lot. Everything passed like a blur. I could not remember anything at all. I did not remember who came to help and how we got my father to the hospital. Only thing I could see- remember was when I stared at the white hospital floor.

"Mr. Cullen?" a man's voice asked me.

"Yes." I answered surprised at how my voice sounded. Dead.

"Unfortunately we could not revive your father," he began although I had figured as much as that by the look on his face, "however, it was to be expected that he passed with his condition." I felt my whole body freeze.

"His condition?" I growled.

"Your father didn't tell you? His heart had been getting worse very fast. He spent many nights at the hospital with serious pains. We gave him about six months to live."

"When did you make that prediction?"

"About a year ago." I dropped my head and felt numb. I was angry, lonely and very confused.

"Thank you doctor. I will update you on the funeral arrangements."

That night I went to the bar and sat in the furthest corner possible. Some where nobody would find me. Where my friends wouldn't serve me. I drank a lot. I drank for all the emotions I felt. I was about a half way through my eight beer when I saw a figure proceeding towards me.

"Hi." A familiar voice said.

"Esme?" I questioned.

"Carlisle." She smiled and I saw the very large beer she was holding.

"I didn't know they made beers that big."

"Yea, nor did I." she laughed however, she noticed my mood, "Are you alright?"

"Depends on what you define by alright."

"You look very down."

"My father passed away."

"Ohh…" she said and I expected her to stand up and leave but her actions surprised me. She slid closer and wrapped her arms around me. My chin rested in the crook of her neck and I could smell her hair even through all the smoke. We sat there for what seemed like hours and Esme did not release her grip around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry; I kind of distracted you from your evening." I murmured into her hair.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"I should be doing that." I whispered.

"You will next time." She smiled.

"So there will be a next time?"

"I would like it very much." She informed me after we had paid for our beverages and walked onto the street.

Conversation was very easy to keep up and I even found myself smiling. As we got nearer to the apartment Esme had gone into full explanation about her storming off.

"Esme?" I interrupted her, "would you like to come in?"

"I…umm…Okay." She replied and I was seriously surprised. I lead her through the small hall and sat her on the couch whilst I went to find some tea which Esme had agreed to. As I handed Esme her tea she smiled, thanked me and patted the seat next to her. I slowly sat next to her.

We spoke for hours. About everything we could possibly talk about and I ended up lying against her, with her fingers softly running through my hair.

"Esme, will you stay?"

"Mhm." Was the only answer I received as sleep took over and I felt like I was meant to be.


	4. Comfort

**Well Hello! So its been almost a YEAR since I updated but I finally have some time and I will finish this story. I have another 3 stories planned so I'm trying to work through all my stories. So this is kind of a filler-esc chapter. Hope you guys like it. BTW i will be making a photobucket or a page so i can put all the photos up of everything for each of my stories. P.S. I am in desperate need of a beta. So point me in the direction of someone good! :) **

_

* * *

Running, running. _

_Quick footsteps on the sidewalk. _

"_Father? Father?" My voice screamed into the darkness. _

"_Carlisle?" a weak voice replied. I tried to find it, but couldn't. It was everywhere but nowhere at the same time. _

"_Father!" I screamed. _

"Carlisle? Carlisle wake up sweetie." Esme's soft voice woke me from my nightmare.

"Esme?"

"Hi."

"You stayed?"

"I told you I would." She smiled as she rested her arms on my chest supporting her head.

"I didn't think you would." I mumbled like a fool.

"Then do you want me to leave?" She questioned but before she could move, my arms wrapped around her waist.

"No, I don't want you to leave."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"My father. I heard him, at least I think I did. When I tried to find where his voice was coming from I couldn't. I don't understand it though. How could a voice be everywhere but be coming from nowhere? It's not possible through the laws of physics." I sighed as Esme's hand moved to my hair and twirled a piece of hair. It would have seemed like a girly gesture but it was soothing to me.

"Not everything makes sense in dreams Carlisle. There is no reality; it's all just a figure of your imagination." Esme whispered as she became more and more fascinated with a strand of my hair.

"I just guess I never understood how much I actually did care for my father. However I don't get why he never told me about his heart." I felt a pang of guilt rush through my body.

_How could I not know my father was sick?_

_Why didn't he trust me with this? _

"Carlisle," Esme pressed her hand against my cheek, "I know I haven't known you for long at all but I can see you over thinking this. You did nothing. Wrong. I promise you. Stuff like that always happens, it's unexplainable. Just please don't beat yourself up."

"I'll try not to, but I just don't get it." I groaned in frustration.

"Carlisle you listen to me, I don't want you to beat yourself up about it. Your father may have wanted to keep his health problems a secret because perhaps he didn't want you to doubt yourself."

"But I could have helped him, with everything."

"No you couldn't have. Carlisle there is nothing that you could have done."

"Yes I could," I rolled out from Esme's grasp and grabbed onto my hair in frustration, "I could have tried to cure him."

"Are you a doctor?"

"No, but I want to be."

"You couldn't have done anything. Not at this point in time. Maybe in about thirteen or so years you will save somebody who is precious and means the world to you." She smiled as her little hand rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"You think so?"

"I know so, but right now I have to go home. My father will be very angry if he finds out I spent a night at a man's house." She laughed.

"And a middle class man at that."

"Yea," she laughed, "that too."

"Thank you for being here for me Esme."

"Don't worry about it." She said as she slipped her white gloves on with her hat already securely attached to her caramel colored hair. "Carlisle, what exactly did your father do?"

"He was a pastor at the local church."

"Saint Mary's? "

"That's the one."

"I guess that's where you work."

"Yeah, although now that father passed I don't know what's going to happen."

"I'm sure it will work out."

"Thank you."

"I will see you around Carlisle." Esme smiled.

**EPOV**

As I left Carlisle's little house, I wondered what I had gotten myself into. He was a middle class man with a job at a church. I knew very well that daddy would not approve. It wasn't because he didn't believe in God, it was just that I was an upper class lady who would most likely be matched up with some boring man thirty years my senior. I didn't have a choice in the matter.

But Carlisle, he was kind. Different from the middle class men I had come across. He was polite; he seemed older than his seventeen almost eighteen years. I knew he was destined for great things. It was inevitable.

As I walked down the street, the edge of my hat covering my eyes I thought about how I could see Carlisle again. The only option I had was to go to his father's funeral.

I walked through the door of my family's mansion, closing it carefully to make as little noise as possible.

"Esme is that you?" My father's deep voice called from the living room.

"Yes it's me daddy."

"Where have you been?" He demanded when I walked into the living room. My father was a big man. Not fat just big. Came off kind of scary. His favourite accessory was his Cuban cigar; he would go through about two a day no problem. But the smoking never showed up on his features. He still looked young even in his fifties. My father was much older than my mother, that's what I would be forced into.

"I stayed at Barbara's, daddy."

"Did you girls have fun?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well that's good. Now Esme go change I have someone I want you to meet. I think you will really like him." My father smiled.

I turned around and began making my way to my room.

"_Really like him?" _I thought. _Nobody daddy has introduced me to have I liked. How would this one be different? Have more money, a better social status? _I was angry as I took my anger out on my hair, brushing through the knots that had formed during the night.

Once happy with the result, I grabbed hold of my red lipstick. Carefully applying it to my lips not to smudge it on my skin. I stepped to my closet and pulled out a white two piece suit like combo. It looked sophisticated and daddy approved of me wearing it.

I checked myself in the mirror again and decided I was decent enough. As I walked through the door of my bedroom I sprayed a little amount of perfume onto my neck.

Downstairs I heard a discussion. I cleared my throat as I stepped into our family's living room to see my daddy, momma and a mysterious man sitting around the coffee table.

"Ahh, Esme there you are dear." My mother smiles she came towards me and wrapped her arm around my waist. My mother was a gracious and youthful woman. She was seventeen years younger than my father. She never loved my father as far as I was aware, she was outspoken but very repressed by my father. I felt sorry for her, she could have had a great life and yet she gave into her father's wishes and married only then to give birth to me nine months later.

"Esme I would like you to meet Charles Evenson."

"Pleasure to meet you." Charles said as he leaned down and kissed my hand. Charles was an alright looking man. He was slightly taller than me, hazel eyes and blond hair. He was well built and well groomed.

"Likewise."

The conversation continued into the evening. I found out that Charles was in his early thirties and was a business man, quite a successful one. The conversation moved onto his parents who had unfortunately passed away.

"Mr Platt have you heard the pastor of Saint Mary's passed away."

"You mean Pastor Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Oh that is a shame. He had a boy Esme's age right?"

"Yes, Charlie or Carl..." My mother muttered.

"I believe its Carlisle."

"Have you met him Esme?" My father questioned.

"Yes daddy, Barbara goes to Saint Mary's and I have attended with her a couple of times. My hat fell off and Carlisle helped me." I lied.

"He probably wanted some class to rub off on him." Charles laughed a sinister laugh. My parents joined in. I was appalled.

"I think I will attend the funeral." I said. All three pairs of eyes snapped to me.

"Why would you do that?" Charles questioned.

"Well daddy told me to always show respect."

"That's my girl." My father smiled and embraced me.

"If you will excuse me, I'm tired. I should head to bed." I said.

"Daddy, Momma. Charles," I practically sneered his name, "goodnight." I said but just as I was about to leave the room, I felt an arm around my wrist.

"Esme, I would like to see you again." Charles said.

"I don't think it would work. I'm sorry." I smiled as I escaped upstairs.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? Although I didnt think I should call the guy Charles but I researched it and he was called Charles, therefore it was Charles. Review and tell me what you think! Love Anna x**


	5. Support

**Wow lookie at that its a new chapter *GASP* I know, I know. I was feeling really kind. Nope I was actually on a roll and wrote this a day after I updated! Crazy stuff. But I am going on holiday on the 3rd of July for three weeks and then about four days after that I am going to visit my boyfriends family for about a month. Wish me luck :D So here we go. **

* * *

**When reading to this story go find the song that I wrote this story to. Jason Walker-Down. **

It had been a week since my father's passing and it was difficult. I didn't know what to do or even where to begin. So when Esme turned up at my door two days after I last saw her, it was as if my prayers had been answered.

That day I had been thinking about planning my father's funeral but had no idea what I needed to do for a funeral as I had not been to one since I was four. I was filtering through my apartment trying to organise the chaos that were my thoughts, when I heard a soft knock at my door. I rushed over to see Esme standing there with her hat discreetly covering her eyes which were downcast.

"Esme? What are you doing here?"

"Carlisle," her features lit up and her lips pulled into a smile, "I came to help."

"Help with what?" I asked confused. I knew Esme was different from a lot of upper class women but I didn't think that she would turn up purely to help me.

"Well, I thought that you would want some clarity with your father's things and you know..." She mumbled.

"Yea, okay. That would be nice." I assured her as I saw doubt cross her features.

"Really?" She perked up.

"Yes, really. I've been stuck in my mind unable to decide anything."

"Well let's get started." She smiled kindly as she stepped into the tiny living room.

"Thank you." I said as Esme plopped down on the couch. She turned her head and her luscious hair fell in front of her eyes.

"No problem. Okay so we have to decide if we want to organize the funeral first or pack up your father's things."

"I think the things. Just so I won't have the constant reminder of him." I stated and Esme nodded.

"How about you pack things up here and I will sort through your father's room. Just so it would be easier for you." I shook my head in disagreement.

"No, I want to do it with you. Kind of like saying goodbye to him."

"Okay." Esme said as she picked up the boxes in her arms and held onto my right hand with hers as I led her into his room. It had not been touched since the last time he was here. I felt my throat constrict as I took in the room.

It was simple, just like my father. The room was a rectangular shape; one side held his single bed with a cover that I knew my mother had knit when I was born. The cover was a faded blue, red and yellow color. I remembered my mother telling me that it was to cheer my father up as he was always serious. The adjacent wall held a simple table with some paper and a few pieces of charcoal. My father was a religious man but I knew he enjoyed drawing; I had seen some of his pieces of work and they were all different. Some were proper pictures and others had no certain structure to them. The desk was old. I remembered it from my early childhood. The next wall held something completely surprising. I was familiar with the chest high cupboard but what I found on top of it was very moving. There standing next to a picture of my mother was a picture of me, taken when I used to attend school two years ago. Next to my mother's picture was a candle and next to mine were a bunch of pictures.

_He did love me. _

_He cared for me._

I felt Esme's hand squeeze mine harder and I felt some moisture graze my cheek. When I raised my fingertips to my face I noticed that tears were escaping my eyes. Esme saw this and instead of her making fun of my weakness, Esme wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed tight slowly swaying to calm me.

"You're alright." She whispered, "You're okay." She rocked me whilst standing up.

"He cared." I managed to get out without my voice breaking.

"He did." She said as she hugged me harder, I then raised my arms and wrapped them around her tiny frame.

We stood there swaying for about fifteen minutes before I managed to stop my tears. I was never big on emotions but somehow knowing that my father did care broke me. Knowing that I had lost another parent who did care for me, hit me. Hard.

I was an orphan; I was completely alone in this world. I had nobody. I was the last remaining Cullen.

I pulled away from Esme as I looked at the cross hanging above my mother's and my picture. There on that one wall was my father's life summed up: the church, his religion and his family.

Esme set down the boxes.

"I'll start by sorting out his cupboard." Esme said and I nodded. I grabbed one of the boxes and headed over to the table. I placed the box on the table and pulled out the first of three drawers. In there were pieces of paper with the church stamp. Names of people, times of home visits and different prayers. I placed them all in the box gently just so they would be unharmed if I ever needed them.

I swiftly moved onto the second drawer, in there were his drawings. I saw a couple of my mother, a few of the church and several of just chaos. I placed them in the box without really looking at them.

The third drawer contained his medical sheets. They were not very advanced but I still found them hard to understand even though I had read some medical books. I placed them in the box.

"Done." I announced to Esme who was lifting things into her box.

"Well I'm almost done. I just have to get all these bibles in the box." She said as she pointed at the left side of the cupboard. There were about five, one stood out. It was red and very worn out. As I stepped close to the cupboard I pulled out the red bible from the bottom. It was slightly dusty but as I wiped the cover I saw the words:

_To My Darling Eliza, May This Protect You When I'm Not Around. Love Teddy._

It was a bible that my father had given to my mother. As I opened it, a piece of paper fell out. Esme picked it up and handed it to me. I slowly unfolded it and read.

_Dear Carlisle, _

_Most likely reason why you are reading this letter is that my heart has given up and I've passed. Carlisle I know we have never been close and I am sure you though that I did not care, but you see I've known that my heart was weak since your mother passed. I never wanted you to know because I didn't know how long I had left. _

_As I write this letter you are currently sixteen years old and I know I can't keep fighting this illness for much longer. It is getting more and more painful which is why I will start spending more nights at the church so that I don't disturb you. _

_I know you never liked working at the church, you hated it when you were a kid and I had to bring you along and to this day you are just not enthusiastic about this job. But you had this passion for science; something I never really approved of but when you were at school you excelled at it and spent hours doing extra work. God never got that kind of attention from you. You were always for the science- something that could prove that the existence of God could be complete nonsense. But it was so familiar to me. I wanted to worship God but my father wanted me to stay in the mining business. That is why I never condemned you for it, because I knew how it felt. _

_Carlisle before your mother passed away we agreed to save up some money for whatever you may need, whether you want to use it for buying a house or supporting a family you will have it is up to you. To get your money you have to go to the local bank and ask for a Mr Evenson._

_Whatever happens to you Carlisle, I want you to know that I am proud of you. No matter what. _

_Love, Father. _

I scanned through the letter and I felt as if I was okay. I knew I had lost my father but I had relief in the fact that he was no longer suffering and that he was indeed proud of me. Even if he did not show it.

"Are you alright Carlisle?" Esme looked at me.

"Yea, I think I am." I said as I left the red bible in the cupboard but lifted the others into Esme's box. By the foot of my father's bed was a chest with all his clothes.

"Well everything apart from the chest is packed. I didn't want to touch his clothes just so you can pick out the clothes he will be buried in."

"You bury people in clothes?" I asked, "What's the point?"

Esme snickered, "well that's just how it's done." She explained.

"Does it have to be dressy?"

"Mhm." Esme confirmed. I had no idea what kind of clothes my father had. I hadn't been in his room in years therefore I hadn't ever seen what kind of clothes he kept in his chest. I opened the oak finish trunk. In there were all sorts of clothes and I pulled out some trousers and a shirt as I turned around Esme raised her perfectly groomed eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You cannot bury your father in that."

"Why not?"

"It's not presentable enough, you need something statement worthy." She said as she stood by me and reached into the chest. From there she pulled out a suit type of clothing. I expect that Esme had seen better. Her father probably wore something four or five times better than the two piece that she had just pulled out.

"You think that will do?"

"Yes," she smiled, "It's perfect. Very classic and looks sophisticated."

After that day Esme and I became much closer. We enjoyed each other's company and she helped me with my grief. I still felt guilty that I didn't help my father but somehow Esme made it a little better. She helped me organize the funeral; she even managed to get an announcement in the public newspaper as a favor.

On the day of the funeral, it was very hard for me to be alone. Esme promised to be at the funeral but I didn't have high hopes for it. It had become harder and harder for Esme to come visit me as she had to keep lying to her father about her whereabouts. It made me nervous to see her lie. What if someone saw her coming here? What if someone broke her trust? Many what-ifs were a problem. I was worried not only for Esme but for me. What if her father found out? She could never come see me again. Esme was my only support; she was like the ray of sunshine that everyone tries to catch on an overcast day. She was the moon in the dark night guiding lost souls home. She was my air. I knew that she was a polar opposite of me. Money for me was a dream, for her it was a reality. Class was something I would have to earn, she was born with it. How can people like that even connect?

It would be in her best interest to stay away from me and yet she kept coming back. She was so kind, caring and loving. But most of all, she didn't care that I didn't have any money. She was more than happy to sit at my apartment and just talk. Also I noticed that she never ate at my house as if she was worried that I wouldn't be able to feed myself if she did. Although it was almost true, I felt less manly.

A man is supposed to provide for the woman, she was meant to be the person taken care of not the other way around. It got to me that she chose not to eat at mine. I would give Esme anything she wanted if it meant I had to sacrifice myself for it.

I hadn't told Esme about my affection for her as I didn't want to lose her. I knew that she was different from other rich people but what if I was a charity case? What would happen if I told her and she didn't feel the same? Would she run screaming or slap me? The night I met Esme, I had seen her angry- pained maybe. I never wanted to be a cause of that.

"Carlisle?" I heard John's voice.

"Yeah?"

"It's time to go." He said and walked out of my room. I followed him out of my room and saw the living room filled with my friends. Firstly I saw Betty and Andrew standing next to each other. Betty rushed over to me and gave me a solid hug. Andrew settled for a pat on the back. Most of my guy friends decided not to make a scene and just gave me a nod, and I appreciated it. As my throat became tight, I felt as if I was about to cry and didn't want to make a scene.

As the room was packed I didn't see the front door fly open but I did hear a very familiar voice frantically ask:

"Am I late? Has he left? Am I on time?" Esme's sweet voice panted.

"He's there." John pointed at me.

"Carlisle." Esme sighed in relief as she began making her way through the room, taking off her big black hat. She ran straight into my arms pushing herself into my body. My arms automatically fastened around her and we just stood there for what seemed like hours. Her cradling me in front of everybody not caring about the looks we were receiving.

"Sorry to break this up but we have to go." Christopher softly said. I let go of Esme who quickly fixed her hat. She took my hand with her silk gloved one.

The party made it down to the cemetery pretty quickly. Many more people turned up then I expected and I was worried for Esme.

"Carlisle," she whispered to me, "I need to let go of you because my daddy will be here soon. I don't want him to assume anything." She pleaded.

"It's okay." I said with slight sadness, but I knew I didn't want to risk losing her.

The funeral went by quickly. I felt numb for most of it. Most of these people showed up not because they knew my father but because he was a Pastor. It annoyed me because they looked so lost and yet none of them lost him. I was the only person he had. However, through my numbness I did notice where they were burying my father. It was right next to my mother, a grave I had not been to since she was buried when I was four. The surroundings were different to what I remembered. Around the secluded graves of my parents were weeping willows, with many little flowers scarred on the ground. It felt peaceful here. Although the numbness was clouding my thinking, I realized I never planned for my father to be buried next to my mother. If I hadn't done it who had?

Esme.

I quickly lifted my head and searched for Esme. I found her in no time. She was sitting three rows behind me, staring at me. Her eyes didn't leave me for once and I mouthed 'Thank you' in her direction all she did was shrug her shoulders. As if what she had done was no problem.

I also noticed that the headstone was different. It wasn't two different headstones. It was one big one with the writing:

_The Cullen Family _

_At Peace Now Forever With the Lord,_

_Edward Warren Cullen Eliza Mary O'Connell Cullen_

_Loving Parents who will be forever missed._

It was Esme's doing I knew it. Nobody else would bother with it. Nobody cared but Esme. She had gone beyond her duty. She made it so that my parents could forever be together.

When organizing the funeral Esme and I had decided not to have a viewing as I was sure nobody who really loved him would be there. So when I saw I was right I was glad. I hadn't deprived of anyone saying goodbye to their loved one.

After my fathers casket was lowered I was asked to saw something and throw some earth onto the casket. I stood up feeling weak. It was this moment I realized how much I needed Esme. I looked her with a frantic look and she just gave me a nod, as if saying 'you can do it, I know you can'.

"Hello, ummm.. I'm Carlisle. My father was a simple man…he believed that God could guide him through his life… and…umm… I guess he was right… as he was lucky enough to know my mother. When my mother…umm…when…she passed, he lost his only other love… and he… was…a… shell. Since then. So my only….ummm…relief…is that…he's now…with her." I managed to get out as I grabbed some soil and threw it on the casket. From that point it was all a big blur. People came up to me saying they were 'sorry' and that 'the community has lost a very important member' and how they were going to 'miss him'. People left one by one until only Betty and Esme were felt.

"Come on Carlisle, let's get you home." Betty said as she took hold of my hand and started to lead me away from the burial site.

"You coming Esme?" I croaked.

"I'll be along soon. I just want to say some things." Esme reassured me. I was amazed that Esme wanted to talk to my parents but I respected her request. I saw Esme lean down as Betty and I walked away.

* * *

**So how is that? I think that was the longest chapter I have written for this story. But if you paid attention you would notice that Shit is about to hitheth the fan. :D Anyway hope you guys like this, dont forget to review the story. Love you all x**


End file.
